Sword of Shadows
|released = 11.1.0 |lethality = 65 |rateoffire = 67 |mobility = 11 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = Not purchasable in armory. |Level required = 11 |attribute = |theme = Halloween themed |number = 191 }} The Sword of Shadows is a Melee weapon introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is a weapon with a glowing purple blade and handle. The hand guard is green. There appears to be a glowing red eye in the middle of the handguard. Strategy Tips * Be careful near enemy pets, as the pets can attack you while you are invisible. * In Raids, the monsters can see you even when you are invisible. This is evident due to the gray specks that goes within your body. * Use this weapon in Campaign to avoid enemies. * Aim for the head to maximize the damage. * Try to keep this weapon at full charge, as you will remain invisible for as long as the fire button is held. This is helpful for stealth, especially when used for fending off players that mainly look around instead of moving. * Use this to counter Guardian users, as the Guardian cannot attack invisible enemies. * It is used for escaping snipers, but make sure to move erratically so he/she will have a hard time aiming towards you. * Use this weapon in Arena, because the mobs can't see you. * Just because you're are invisible does not mean you are 100% safe. Enemies can still see your miniature specks around your body, which are the primary dead giveaways. Counters * Because you can't really see their body, don't use a weapon with a small projectile. Use flamethrowers and area damage weapons * Pick off its users with guns/weapons capable of covering much more distance than this one. * It is thought that a fully charged Sword of Shadows is considered a 1 shot weapon and is introduced as so in many compilations. Although not proven, this signifies insane damage, enough to do a hit and run. * Much like with the case of the Stealth Bracelet, you can identify invisible opponents as a cluster of white specks. * The Sword of Shadows requires a full charge in order to actually turn users invisible and to deal the maximum damage possible with the weapon as well; Try and kill them off with your guns before they can achieve a full charge. Recommended Maps * Pumpkin Island * Knife Party * Block Mart * Spooky Theme Park Equipment Setups Have a longer ranged weapon, in case you attempt to pick off snipers. Changelog 11.1.0 Initial release 11.3.0 The weapon received a small buff, wherein the time to fully charge the weapon was slightly decreased 16.5.0 The weapon is removed from the Armory 16.6.0 The weapon is brought back to the Event Chest Trivia * It is the same shape as the Santa Sword, Chip Sword, and Leader's Sword. * This was added in the 11.1.0 update, along with the Napalm Cannon and the Dracula. * This is the only weapon thus far that has the Invisibility attribute. * The Sword of Shadows, the Charge Cannon, Big Fatality Gun, Orbital Pistol, Jet Tenderizer, Energy Drill, Airstrike Laptop, Manga Gun, Laser Rings, BIG DATA, Mr. Mixer, Charge Rifle, Eraser, Eye of Ra, Portal Cannon, Professional Bow, Protector of Peace, Fireball Gauntlet, Runic Hammer, Sly Wolf, Witch's Sheep Cauldron and the Charge Rifle are the only weapons thus far that are Charge Shot weapons. ** The Sword of Shadows is one of four Melee weapons that have the Charge Shot capability, the others being the Jet Tenderizer, the Runic Hammer, and the Percival & Lamorak. * It seemed to have received a small buff in the 11.3.0 update, where it slightly decreased the time required to fully charge the weapon. * In the 16.5.0 update, it seems that this was removed from the armory. ** It was brought back to the Event Chest in 16.6.0. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Themed Category:Invisibility Category:Charge Shot Category:Trader's Van Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary